1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing system for the interspace in the transition region between two well pipes of different diameters, in particular an upper supporting pipe of larger diameter with a lower filter pipe of smaller diameter, and a mounting tool for producing the sealing connection.
2. Background Description
As a rule, a well comprises a system of pipes of different diameters. In the upper part of the system, in the region of the layers which do not carry water, there is a pipe of larger diameter which supports the well bore. In the lower part, in the region of the layers which carry water, there is the pipe of smaller diameter, in which filters are provided. Around the pipe of smaller diameter, the borehole is filled with gravel, through which the water passes via the aforementioned filters into the pipe of smaller diameter, in which there are also submersible pumps which pump the water through pipes to the surface. The pipes of different diameters overlap over a distance of 2–3 m.
In order to prevent gravel or water rising in the gravel layer and thus gravel and unfiltered water being able to flow back into the interior of the filter pipe via the upper supporting pipe, there is a desire to seal off the lower part, comprising the filter pipe with the gravel jacket surrounding it, with respect to the upper part of the system, comprising the supporting pipe.